Let Her Go
by Daisy Bokoblin
Summary: "If he truly loved her, he couldn't stay with her. So he let her go." [Ganondorf/Palutena shipping. If you don't like the pairing, you are in no way required to read, unless you think you can get past the ship. Inspired by Passenger's song "Let Her Go." I do not own the characters, nor do I own the song. Rated T because I'm paranoid.]


If only the Dark World would just consume everything. Just destroy it all. Or it didn't even need to raze everything. Just himself.

He had been an idiot. Perhaps the greatest idiot in the history of all dimwitted fools and dolts to live in all the varied realms.

This was not supposed to happen. Of all the strange, moronic things he could have done, falling for her was the worst.

Why couldn't the darkness just consume him? While his mind was long in the clutches of the blackness, not all of him was engulfed within it. Namely, his heart wasn't. That particular part of him belonged to her.

Nothing he did helped. Everything that he and she'd done together only made his heart beat quicker, his breaths rapidly increase their pace.

What would the rest of them think? Not that he really cared what those goodie two shoes thought of him, but more of how their perception of the goddess would decrease if they knew of her affiliation with him.

He sighed. Not a normal, soft sigh, but a harsh sound that ripped at his throat. The dimness of the room engulfed his body, but all he wished it to do was engulf his heart. To put him out of his misery. His bed was soft, and he found he strangely enjoyed it. A place to sink into and escape his troubles (though he wasn't one for running from life's troubles).

His bedroom was a lonely one. He specifically asked to be alone, thinking rooming with another to be a complete waste of space and time, seeing as anyone he was to room with would never change their views on him. Not that that particularly bothered him, he actually enjoyed it when people called him 'the king of evil' or such. It was his well-earned, well appreciated title.

He smirked lightly for a moment, just a moment, thinking of how she had refused to use the 'vulgar title', as she called it.

* * *

_"I can see into your heart," her words were quiet, as they sat together at the small kitchen table. Ganondorf looked up from his ceramic mug, containing a steamy brown liquid he'd never admit was hot chocolate._

_"What do you mean?" The warlock's words were gruff as always, but that never seemed to deter the goddess of light. She just smiled slightly before continuing._

_"It isn't all darkness there, you know." A window must have been open, as Palutena's long green hair began flowing gently as if a breeze had entered the decent sized room._

_Ganondorf laughed spitefully. "It's only darkness."_

_"No," Palutena smiled brightly, "there is some light there. I can see it. You're not just the king of evil, Ganondorf. Such a title suggests you are completely consumed by darkness, and I can see that hasn't happened yet."_

* * *

Stupid. That's what he and the world were. Why did the world have to be so stupid?

There was so much more to do. So much more to say. But even the goddess of light couldn't rid the warlock of his demons.

Ganondorf growled at the thought and turned on his side, staring at the wall. Unwillingly, more memories poured into his tumultuous mind.

* * *

_"Why do you like watching my matches so much?" Ganondorf growled, tending to a slight nick on his arm he'd gotten when Ike countered him. Both he and Palutena were taking a temporary break in the living room, sitting across from each other and simply talking._

_Palutena simply shrugged, "I don't know. Perhaps it is because you are such a worthy warrior on the battlefield."_

_At the compliment, Ganondorf glanced at the goddess who sat across from him. "I don't know why you think I am worthy in such things, but I'll neither correct your statement nor deny it. I believe myself to be worthy, for why else would I be invited to this tourney?"_

_"Yes," Palutena sighed softly, "why else?" As Ganondorf stood to leave the room, the goddess quickly called out his name to stop him._

_"Yes?" The warlock tried to seem indifferent to the fact she called him back, but it was surprisingly difficult. Something about her voice, saying his name in an almost pleading tone, pleading for him to stay… It was strangely enjoyable._

_Palutena looked up at Ganondorf curiously. "I was just wondering, why _did _you agree to join this tourney?"_

_"Why did I join the tourney?" Ganondorf pondered her question, before replying with his own terms. "I'll tell you why if you tell me why you joined."_

_Palutena smiled brightly. "Fair enough!"_

_Ganondorf sat back down and began his story._

* * *

Ganondorf stood from his bed, and fumbled around in the darkness for the doorknob. He didn't want to stay on his bed any longer, as he didn't want to sleep. If he slept, he'd dream of her. Unfortunately for him, those dreams were gone so fast. And she was always there, but never for him to touch. Never for him to keep.

His room was just too quiet and filled with memories. He had to get out. In any normal case, the golden knob would be easily found, even in the dark, but the warlock was too distressed at that moment and instead groped at thin air.

His hand finally clasped on the orb to freedom, and he yanked the door open and stumbled blindly into the dim hallway. Everyone else slept, and why shouldn't they? It was half past two in the morning, and none of them had the same dilemma he had.

He didn't know his destination. Unfortunately for him, most anywhere he went had memories of her.

So instead, he stumbled down the halls, hoping the memories would eventually just go away.

How could he be so haunted? How could Ganondorf, the king of evil, king of the Gerudo's, be so haunted by _one woman?_ It made no logical sense to the warlock.

Being haunted by a person was not an option for one who was supposed to be so powerful. He couldn't show weakness, lest Link see the signs and finally do what he'd wanted to for so long and finish the Gerudo off.

Ganondorf's angst turned to anger quickly, and he found himself questioning himself and her.

"I was an idiot," he growled to himself, since no one else was around. His fury escalated quickly, and he warlock punched the air to release his boiling feelings. His thoughts turned to how he loved her. He slowly was beginning to realize he'd loved her too much, in fact. He'd dived too deep, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to swim back up for air in time to save his life.

Trying to calm himself to stop making so much noise (lest he should wake someone up,) the warlock realized he had stormed into the kitchen. Along with this realization came another, that he was surprisingly thirsty. He'd stayed locked up in his room for quite a bit, and though he didn't know exactly how long, he hadn't ate nor drank for the entire time he was in his room. He hadn't been hungry or thirsty. But, as he well knew, one couldn't live off misery forever.

So Ganondorf slowly opened a cupboard and pulled out a glass.

* * *

_It was pouring out. Everyone was confined to stay inside, and Ganondorf found that he wanted to spend his time with the goddess. Why? He wasn't exactly sure. All he knew was she would speak with him, laugh with him, spend time with him. While Ganondorf didn't normally find himself craving anyone's attentions, he found himself irresistibly drawn to her. Perhaps it was because the goddess actually enjoyed his company as well._

_As Ganondorf wandered down the halls of the mansion, looking for Palutena, he was halted in his tracks when he heard his name spoken in the room he was walking by. Stopping, the warlock realized he was outside Link and Marth's shared room, and though he heard Link's voice, it wasn't the prince who responded._

_"…he can only be up to no good," The hero of Twilight's muffled voice travelled through the thick door, "and I worry. What could he be planning?"_

_"I'm worried too," Ganondorf was slightly surprised when Pit's voice was the one that responded to Link's, "about Palutena. Whether Ganon has ulterior motives or not, I don't trust him around her. She's good, and he's evil."_

_Ganondorf heard a snide snort from his mortal enemy. "You haven't seen anything yet. He's as low as the scum of the worlds can get. He can do nothing to your Lady Palutena other than drag her down. Anything that creep touches only dies."_

_Ganondorf needed to hear no more, so he walked away to continue the search for the goddess. As he strode away, he thought about what he'd heard. It was just Link and Pit not trusting him, and it didn't really bother the warlock._

_…Or did it?_

* * *

The water rippled slowly in the glass, ruining the originally perfect reflection the once still liquid had held.

Ganondorf really didn't care about the broken mirror image. All he could do was stare at the bottom of his glass as his thoughts roamed.

Was the glass truly half empty? Or perhaps it was half full? Why was he thinking like this? Was he really curious about the state of the glass? Or what it could represent?

Growling at his confusing thoughts, a quick backhand sent the fragile item soaring into a wall, sharp shards and cool water flinging around the room as the glass shattered.

A pool of water began gathering at the base of the wall, and Ganondorf could only watch. Suddenly, he didn't want to watch. He just wanted to get out of that suffocating mansion and be outside, away from the pain. He couldn't pull his eyes away, however, and so he screwed his eyelids shut, hoping to break himself from his stare. Instead of seeing a blackness that indicated his eyes were closed, however, he saw her. She stood before him as he had last saw her, tears streaming down her perfect face and dripping silently onto her dress.

Why did he have to ruin it? His time with her had been his high. The highest point of the warlock's life had been her, and that fact slightly surprised him the first time he realized it.

And the time after her was Ganondorf's lowest low.

* * *

_When he had started thinking Link and Pit had been right that day, Ganondorf didn't know. It just happened._

_It seemed one moment their words were the last thing on his mind, the next moment they were the _only _thing on his mind._

_He'd made a decision. Link and Pit were right. He was evil, Palutena was not. Any friendship (or the 'more than a friendship' the warlock had hoped for) would only destroy the goddess. If he truly loved her, he couldn't hold on to her._

_So he let her go._

* * *

**Anytime I listen to Let Her Go by Passenger, I start sobbing. No joke. I had to write this. Why? I am a hardcore Ganondorf/Palutena shipper (or as I like to call them, Panon XD).**

**I had so much fun writing this while listening to the song (I had to stop writing so many times because I teared up so much XD), and I hope you enjoyed! Also, I just wanted to say to anyone who is waiting for my other stories to update-**

**THEY HAVEN'T BEEN ABANDONED. Just extreme Writer's Block. On all of them. It sucks xP So I wrote this to try and clear the blockage.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
